Un San Valentín mágico
by Gigi Lee
Summary: Incluso hoy, San Valentín es una de mis fechas odiadas. Pero todo eso cambiará con una sorpresa en mi puerta. SxS. EDITADO.


**Salvo las notas de autor todo lo demás está editado.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP, la historia sí es mía.**

**Toda la historia está en el punto de vista de Sakura.**

* * *

**Un San Valentín mágico**

¡Dios, hoy es San Valentín! ¿Que porqué me pongo nerviosa?

Uno: no me había dado cuenta; Dos: simplemente porque lo odio; Tres: si en este día no tienes pareja significa que eres un fracasado y que no tienes dotes para conquistar. ¿Pero a la gente que le importa? yo soy mas feliz sola, ¿verdad?. Y el última problema: ¡llegaré tarde a clases!

Bajé corriendo las escaleras rápidamente, tan rápido que casi me caigo. Di los buenos días a mi hermano _—_escuché algo de "monstruo" pero preferí ignorarlo_—_ y a mi padre. Cogí las tostadas, me las metí rápido en la boca y salí de casa corriendo.

¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba en que todo me salga mal un día como hoy? Espero que el profesor Kurama no haya llegado aun…

**oOoOoOo**

Entré a clases justo cuando el profesor nombraba Kinomoto.

—Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar _—_me disculpé inclinando medio cuerpo.

Me miró con cara de no creérselo pero lo dejó pasar.

—Eso espero, señorita Kinomoto.

Fui a sentarme a mi pupitre que estaba casi al final del todo. Detrás mío se sentaba el chico de mis sueños, Shaoran Li. Por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, creí ver que se sonrojaba ¡bah! imaginaciones mías.

Justo a mi lado se sentaba mi prima, Tomoyo Daidouji.

—¿Que tal estás?

Creo que mi cara lo indicaba todo, y ella _—_como siempre_—_ no hizo mas que reírse de mi.

¿Cómo hacia ella para estar siempre tan radiante? Ah claro, teniendo novio hasta yo estaría feliz. Se llama Eriol Hiraguizawa, da la casualidad que es el mejor amigo de Shaoran.

¿Que quién es Shaoran Li? él es el chico de mis sueños, de eso estaba segura. Habíamos estado en la misma clase siempre. ¿Casualidad tal vez?

—Bien chicos, silencio todos que vamos a empezar la clase _—_ordenó el profesor con su voz autoritaria.

Ahora a aguantar toda una hora de preciosas matemáticas…

**oOoOoOo**

—¡Al fin acaba este día tan largo! _—_me estiré mientras caminábamos a nuestras casas.

—A mi me pareció normal _—_sonrió haciendo que se me pusiera toda la piel de gallina_—_. Hoy es San Valentín asi que porque no-

—¡Que no Tomoyo! _—_no pude evitar levantar un poco la voz.

Estaba completamente segura que empezaría con su discurso del destino, de personas esperando su media naranja, del hilo rojo del destino… puras tonterías.

—Tranquila, no te enfades _—_suspiró cansada_—_. Entonces yo me voy que he quedado con Eriol, ya sabes, San Valentín y todo eso.

—Sí, lo sé, no te preocupes, ve y diviértete _—_le sonreí. Si a ella le gusta este día yo no soy nadie para amargarla.

—Gracias Sakura, nos vemos mañana _—_se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Me quedé un rato ahí parada como boba pensando. El destino… mal. Estar tanto tiempo con Tomoyo me estaba haciendo pensar tonterías. Y quería evitar a toda costa pensar sobre ello.

**oOoOoOo**

Llegué a casa a mi ritmo: lento, no pude evitar divagar y debido a ello tropecé con varias cosas, mejor dicho personas, pero nada grave.

—Como dije, un día agotador… _—_murmuré para mí misma.

Otro año más sola, empezaba a pensar que de verdad me importaba el asunto. Tomoyo hoy no me había dado la charla, pero sé lo que piensa y lo que quiere para mí. Simplemente soy una chica tímida que ni si quiera sabe cómo confesarse al chico que le gusta. No… pensar y deprimirme más era lo que menos quería.

En ese momento el timbre sonó, me alegro porque poco a poco me estaba metiendo en un pozo de pesimismo.

—¡Voy! _—_grité.

Abrí la puerta pero no había nadie. Miré hacia abajo y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver un oso con unas flores y bombones.

—¿Pero quién…? _—_volví a mirar hacia todos los lados para comprobar si el destinatario se encontraba cerca, no apareció nadie.

Miré las flores y dentro de ellas había una tarjeta. Que raro, era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así, no miento que me sentí un poco emocionada, ¿pero y si era de un depravado lunático?

—Que miedo… _—_me estremecí de solo pensarlo.

Seguí mirando la tarjeta hasta que al final me decidí a abrirla. La letra pulcra me hizo dudar un poco sobre lo del lunático, pero nunca hay que fiarse. Ponía esto:

_Estimada Sakura:_

_Si lees esto es porque has recibido mis regalos, espero que te gusten. Te espero a las ocho p.m. en el parque pingüino, por favor no faltes. _

_Firmado: tu admirador secreto. _

Que lindo… ¿Pero y si de verdad es un depravado lunático? Bueno, no me acobardare e iré, ¡me mata la curiosidad!.

Me fijé en la hora y me di cuenta que faltaban quince minutos para las ocho, como no me diera prisa llegaría tarde. Me arreglé lo mejor que pude y salí corriendo de casa.

**oOoOoOo**

Llegué al parque pingüino a la hora en la que citaba la tarjeta, no quedaba lejos de casa, asi que no supuso mucho sacrificio. Esperé diez minutos pero nadie llegaba, ya me decía yo que todo esto era muy bonito para ser verdad.

Oh no, empecé a deprimirme, me habían tomado el pelo. Muy en el fondo tenia la esperanza de que fuera Shaoran, supongo que algunos sueños no se cumplen.

Me levanté para irme pero alguien me detuvo agarrándome del hombre y tapándome los ojos.

—Shhh _—_me silenció una voz.

¡El lunático!

—¿Q-quién eres? _—_aun asustada quise saber.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien _—_me tranquilizó una voz grave, de hombre y muy familiar.

Me fue quitando lentamente las manos de los ojos mientras me daba la vuelta. Frente a mí, a quien muy en el fondo esperaba. Me temblaron las piernas, se me nubló la vista, pero intenté controlarme para confirmar si estaba aquí por mí o simplemente estaba dando una vuelta.

—¿L-li? ¿q-qué haces tú aquí? _—_también me tembló la voz. La verdad es que era una chica muy patética.

Sonrió.

—Sakura, eres tan despistada como siempre, aunque esa es una de las cosas que me encanta de ti.

¿No se supone que Shaoran era tímido? Casi nunca habla en clase, no hay que ser una lumbrera para saberlo. Un momento, ¿ha dicho que le gusto?

—¿No te das cuenta que yo soy tu admirador secreto? Claro, uno de los muchos porque seguro que no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?

Solo pude negar con la cabeza. Ninguna palabra coherente quería salir de mis labios.

—¿Y-yo? ¿p-porqué…? _—_seguí tartamudeando.

—Te lo explicaré _—_miró al cielo ya oscurecido_—_. Hace mucho que he estado enamorado de tí, solo que nunca me atreví a decírtelo hasta el día de hoy, ya sabes, soy muy tímido.

—Ahora no lo aparentas nada _—_dije ya más calmada, y feliz.

—Lo sé, estoy dándole valor ahora mismo _—_continuó su relato_—_. Esta tarde Eriol me dijo que me debía lanzar ya que hoy es San Valentín. Como siempre mi respuesta fue no. Pero entonces… _—_paró.

—¿Entonces qué? _—_quise que continuara.

—Oí a Yamamoto hablar de ti con sus amigos, y lo escuché no me gustó nada, a veces los chicos pueden ser muy sucios... ¿Cómo puede decir esas barbaridades? _—_parecía enfadado_—_. Te iba a pedir salir mañana, pero el bocazas de Eriol dijo algo que me cabreó mucho, asi que al final aproveché hoy, San Valentín.

¿Cómo describir mis emociones en aquel momento? No cabía en mi cuerpo tanta felicidad. Que alguien me pellizque por favor porque el despertar será muy doloroso.

—Y entonces se me ocurrió el típico regalo, pero tu te mereces algo especial, algo que no esperes. Y ya ves, te topaste con el regalo en tu puerta y ahora estamos aquí _—_se rascó el cabello nervioso_—_. Sakura, estoy locamente enamorado de tí.

Estaba en estado de shock, ¿cómo decirle todo lo que sentía?

—Oye que si no sientes lo mismo que yo no te obligare a que me acep-

Lo callé con un beso, corto y delicado.

¿Hacia falta más para decirle lo que siento?

Nos miramos a los ojos con felicidad, y con una sonrisa juntamos nuestras frentes. San Valentín es una de mis fechas preferidas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Dije que era corto al principio, así que no me culpen xD. Bueno ¿les gusto? Como siempre lo tuve que acabar el ultimo día y es que esto es mi regalito para el día de San Valentín. Pásenla bien los que tienen novio/a y los que no lo tienen también =D bueno que me voy de los carriles … Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, criticas constructivas … de todo, solo tiene que pinchar en reviews y les aseguro que seré feliz. Bueno cuidense y nos veremos pronto, hasta que no me venga la inspiración nada, xao.**

_**Editado el 12 de Septiembre del 2013.**_


End file.
